Ballet school
In a historic building in the heart of the Old Town, there is a school where everyone knows each other, in which no one is anonymous, and each is treated individually. School of intimate, artistic atmosphere, unique in Poznan and schools throughout the region, the ballet school. History In the second half of the sixteenth century, in a place that does not exist today, the building housed the headquarters of the Jesuit College - a powerful center of intellectual and cultural life of contemporary Polish. Regardless of art education flourished here: school theater performances in Latin and music events. In the eighteenth century, a new building in the present form. After the dissolution of the Jesuit order in 1773 it took over the National Education Commission, and created the National School Provincial here. In 1793 the former Jesuit theater performed Bogusławskiego Theatre. Its founder and director Wojciech Bogusławski was called "the father of Polish theater." In the Duchy of Warsaw School opened its doors to the departments of French inscription above the gate "Lycee". The continuation of the Jesuit College and said Middle School became the "ad Sanctam Mary Magdalene ', moved in 1858 to a new building on the Square, Bernardine. Even in the years of slavery opened up the School of Dance Peter Mikolajczak, a native from Poznan, educated in the field of choreography in Warsaw and Berlin. In 1923 the headquarters moved the old Jesuit College School of Decorative Arts. In this building there was a school until 1933. Rebuilt after the war the building was allocated in 1957 for the seat of the National Ballet School of Primary. Beautiful baroque building, which houses the School Ballet School, belongs to the complex of buildings pojezuickich. The Jesuits came to Poznan in 1570 and began to build the church, next to the school and set his Kolegium.Do complex that includes Fara, enjoying a reputation as one of the most beautiful baroque churches in Poland, the adjoining building powerful college (here in 1806 stopped by three weeks Napoleon, in 1828 years has performed Frederic Chopin) and the building of schools. The impressive complex is the strongest element in the architecture of old Poznań, while occupies a prominent place in the history of the Polish Baroque. School building was built in the eighteenth century on the site of the first seat defunct Jesuit College, built in the second half of the sixteenth century. The two-story baroque building opilastrowany has three facades facing three streets adjacent to it: Swietoslawska, pigeons and Klasztorna. The front axle of the south wing, from Pigeon Street, is cruising barrel-vaulted hall with telescopes, and the sides and ample rooms, vaulted beczkowymi also with telescopes. The hall leads to the beautiful arcaded courtyard, in the depths of the decorative staircase leading to the terrace (formerly open to the courtyard) on the first floor. Circling the courtyard galleries are żaglaste vaults. Roofs are gabled building with dormer windows facing the courtyard, on the northern span of the arches of the courtyard - pent roof. Inside the building there are staircases carved balusters and railings. Two of them, located at the ends of both wings, connect the ground floor to the first and second floor and the attic, and the third runs from the first to the second floor. Category:Education Category:Arts